


Silent Night

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Moving On, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: Carla and Peter rekindle their love during the festive period
Relationships: Carla Connor/Peter Barlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories both on here and on FF I really hope you all have a lovely Christmas and a happy new year.

Her hair danced around in the wind as she walked down the streets, she smiled widely for what seemed like the first time in ages on her way to the Underworld Christmas party. The heels securely on her feet as they clacked along the paving slabs as she strode across the pavement as if her life was bliss far from eventful. She glanced to the pub noticing the figure standing there; Peter. His vape was hanging out of his mouth and raised his eyebrows at what she was wearing, an effortless red dress which fell halfway down her thighs, he bit his lip and glanced the length of her body before inserting his vape back into his mouth and taking a drag. Watching as she offered him a small smile, he offered her one back along with a smirk, she glanced left to right before walking over the road and crossing her arms and raising one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows at him.

"Like what you see?" she teases playfully hoping that her demeanour would rub off on him

"Where are you off to then?"

She nods slightly behind her until realisation dawned over Peter,

"Are you even allowed to have that?"

"I dont really want to go, to be honest, its Christmas Eve for god's sakes, its the last thing I want to do but here I am" she smirks glancing downward before breathing in the scent of his vape and exhaling in somewhat bliss "Very Christmassy" 

"Hm?"

"Your vape" she comments "Smells like-"

"Candy cane?"

"Hm, yeah" she nods before sighing and glancing at her phone "I should go, already running late"

"Well have fun" he smirks, she rolls her eyes and crosses the road again, she turns to face him offering one last smirk before walking off in the direction of the factory...

All she could do was reside in the office sitting at the table staring at a bottle of prosecco she poured herself a glass and watched over the staff who were drinking avidly causing her to feel as if she wasn't keeping up not that she wanted to in case she ended the night in utter embarrassment. Grabbing her phone she decided she would just do the mundane tasks of checking social media and all that boring stuff until a message flashed up on her phone which piqued her interest. Of course, it was from Peter which meant she poured herself another glass of bubbly to settle her nerves a bit further not knowing how he would take her messaging him considering everything that happened between them both. Sighing she received no reply a short while answer so she excused herself and decided she would just call it a night only to be taken aback by Peter's presence at the factory, she gingerly walked down the stairs carefully because of the lingering drunkness she was experiencing, he immediately took her arm so she didnt fall, he laughed slightly at her state which made her raise her eyebrows at him considering the number of times she found him in this state.

"I'm not judging" he responds as they slowly walk back to Roy's, she just snorts

"Damn right you shouldn't considering the number of times I've found you in this state" she mutters, Peter raises his eyebrows at her comeback "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you get home safe" he replies "There is something else though..."

"Something else?" she queries stopping in her tracks and looking up at him with a questioning look on her face "What is this something else?"

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present" he responds, she raises her eyebrows wondering whether he was deluded or something

"You do realise we aren't together right?"

"I bought it for you, for us, before we separated it and I guess I want you to have it" he smiles, she frowns in response watching him pull out a box from his coat pocket

"You're not going to propose are you?" she sniggers, he shoots her a look and passes her the box "It were a joke"

"Yeah one fuelled by alcohol which wasn't remotely funny but I'll let you off" he retorts, she smirks slightly opening the box and seeing a set of keys sitting on the red velvet cushion under it

"Keys to your heart?" she glints, he rolls his eyes and takes her hand dragging her off down the road towards Victoria Court; she watches as he taps the code into the security doors and pushes it open which just made Carla chuckle

"You need to stop with these remarks of yours"

"You know that's the drink talking" she playfully punches him in the arm offering him an animated smile which makes him roll his eyes as they enter the elevator "Are you sure you want to be seen with me in here?"

"Seen with you? No one else is 'ere" he snaps, she giggles slightly at how annoyed he was getting "You never know when to wind your neck in do you?"

"You used to love me for it"

"Still do" he glances to her as she taps her foot on the floor "You look amazing"

"This old thing? Had it years..." she trails off going to stand in front of him and look at him in the eye "You loved me in this dress"

"Yeah?" he chuckles slightly "I guess I did...do" his eyes sweep greedily over her body, gingerly he reaches his hand out to touch her hip and gently pulled her into his body so they were looking directly into each other's eyes, he nuzzles into her neck breathing in the smell of her perfume, the one he gave her for her birthday and the one she only used for special occasions

"Peter..."

"You only wear this stuff for special occasions" he smirks, she chuckles slightly allowing his lips to gently touch her skin as she bites her lip "It smells amazing"

"Why do you think I only use it for special occasions?" she smirks, he pulls away and looks at her straight in the eye before moving inwards and brushing his lips against her, the taste of his vape still on his breath which she tastes and inhales "We shouldn't..."

"Dont say a word" he cups her cheek as he leans in to kiss her again, their lips on each other's as they kiss, they lips moulding into one another's their tongues tangling around in their mouths causing a brief moan until the elevator stops, he takes her hand and drags her up to the flat door plucking the keys out of her hand and putting them in the door as it opens, she kicks it shut and they dance around each other as she shoves him up against the wall as they kiss, his hands gliding over her arse fondling it as her hairs rake through his hair, he pulls away and drags her into the bedroom 

She falls on top of his body and straddles him, kissing him, passionately full of desire and full of need. Moving quickly she undid the buttons on his top as he undoes the zip on the back of her dress after they remove one another's coats. Standing up she faced away from him allowing him to collect her hair so he could peel her dress off with ease; his rough fingers skimming her skin causing it to light up with goosebumps and anticipation.

Gasping as her dress fell to the floor noticing she wasn't wearing any underwear, he raised his eyebrows as she turned to face him with a knowing smirk on her face; he shook his head amused at the situation. Swiftly he unhooked her bra allowing him to appreciate her naked body in front of him, licking his lips as his gaze swept over her naked form. 

Carla's hands found the belt on his trousers, she undid the buckle then his trousers which fell to the floor, they both stepped out of their clothes as Carla allowed his boxers to fall to the floor which made her bite her lip knowing they shouldn't be doing this, knowing that this could really mess things up for them both. The thing was with barely any intimacy when with Peter she needed this so bad so she gently shoved him towards the bed playfully and straddled him allowing her hair to tickle either side of his face whilst they kissed. Shifting back she took his penis into her hands and ran her hand from base to tip, applying pressure with her thumb which made him moan.

Deciding enough was enough, Peter picked her up and he rolled on top of her causing her to throw her legs around his body loosely. He saw her greedily take in the state of his cock and it wasn't long before he buried it inside of her which made her moan, her fingers in his hair and her fingers scraping along his scalp. Bucking her hips needily she whimpered his name in need of him to continue his assault on her, to go harder and faster which he did. Peter sped up and used all the strength in his body to make her feel the love they once had, the passion and the fire which they both craved and the adoration for each other which was still shining as bright as ever. 

He noticed her writhe under his motions knowing she was ever so close he started to grind his hips against her, the base of his cock providing a firm amount of friction against her clit as she moans in response. Watching as her back arched and her body trembles under him and the warmth which encased his cock she released and he nuzzled into her neck as she mumbles something he couldnt make out as she was obviously too caught up in the moment. Peter pushed on though until he released, a shuddering thrust against her body causing him to drench her in his juices and both of them moan in satisfaction at their release.

Eventually, they came down from their high and he fell onto her body as she raked her fingers through his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. She watched with hooded eyes as his breathing slowed which caused her to smile at his sleeping state. Gingerly she moved from under his body and placed his head on one of the pillows and bent down to kiss him on the forehead and she quietly said,

"Merry Christmas"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think you're going?" he questions, his eyes still closed, she sighs. In a way, she wished she could have just left knowing this was nothing but a one-off

"This was just a one-off, you and I both know that" she states biting her lip, he narrows his eyes and sits up glancing to her still naked form as she stood by the bed

"Come here," he says, she sighs and shakes her head sitting on the edge of the bed, he gingerly places his arm around her body and pulls her into his "Just stay"

"I do think that's a good idea-"

"Carla, just stay, for me" he whispers into the back of her neck, she sighs and relents allowing him to pull the covers over their bodies

"What is this place anyway?" she questions turning around in his arms and looking at him, he leans in to kiss her on the lips gently

"This was meant to be our future"

"I dont understand"

"I bought this place for us" he whispers, she bites her lip, her eyes downcast as the guilt floods her system "Dont feel guilty"

"Well it's my fault isn't it?" she chuckles slightly turning away from him as he kisses her the back of her neck and breathes in the scent of her hair 

"Partly, the other part is mine-"

"No, I ruined our relationship" she states as if it was obvious, she feels him hook his fingers under her chin to guide her face towards his as they stare each other in the eyes

"I contributed to that as well, the things I said to you...we're both in the wrong" he smiles slightly, she just bites her lip trying to control the tears "You're beautiful"

"I dont feel it" she states, he cups her cheek and kisses her on the forehead as she rests her forehead on his chest, his chin sitting on top of her head as they hold each other under the covers 

"I know" he responds rubbing her back gently "Let's get some sleep, dont leave, just enjoy the feel of our skin together before we part ways"

"Yeah" she gulps closing her eyes and allowing him to hold her, they both knew this was a final goodbye as they both lapse into a peaceful slumber

Her eyes glued together by the remains of her mascara, she groaned slightly at the light which was blaring into the room causing her to rub her eyes more frequently and moan at the way the walls were white in this place as it just seemed to enhance the brightness which she really didnt need after a night of boozing. Wafts of the smell of bacon came from the kitchen causing her to frown, she glanced around the room once more and her eyes settled on Peter's shirt which she draped loosely around her body. Finding the courage from deep within her she padded out the bedroom into the living room seeing Peter standing at the cooker making them both breakfast. Turning around he smiled at her, the way her hair was messed up and the way her makeup was ruined after an intense night of passion and sleep was something he would always long for.

"What's this about?" she questions rubbing her forehead, he places a coffee down in front of her and a couple of painkillers "Thanks"

"No problem" he smiles as she returns it weakly "Is a bacon sarnie alright for you?"

"Perfect" she nods as he places the plate down in front of her which makes her smile at him, she immediately picks it up and eats it "Look about last night"

"Let's not talk about that" he suggests, she sighs knowing they probably should but the way they were being with each other she kind of wanted to keep the peace as no doubt it would end in another argument 

"Fine" she smiles "Are you spending the day with Ken and your lot?"

"Um" he falters glancing down, she raises her mug to her lips "I was hoping that I could maybe spend it with you?"

"With me?" she splutters wondering if he had lost the plot "I dont know Peter..."

"Come on I know you would rather spend it with me rather than Johnny and Jenny who are no doubt miserable as sin considering his sentencing"

"Yeah thats why i should spend it with them"

"But if you spend it with me... I've booked us a table at one of Manchester's finest restaurants, champagne on ice...come on what do you say?"

"I say, that sounds lovely-"

"But?"

"No buts, I'm sold" she grins, he smirks at her as they continue to eat their breakfast "What time are we leaving?"

"It's not until one" he flashes her a smile as she nods slowly "So you have time to get ready"

"Ohh good" she nods seductively as he winks at her "I guess I best get off and get ready"

"Hmm me too, see you soon Carla" he smirks, she smirks back before heading into the bedroom to get dressed again leaving him to sigh wishing they could just be them again...

She went home and Roy was particularly confused by her appearance considering she was wearing last nights clothes and her whole appearance was flustered and a mess. Walking up the stairs she picked up her suitcase and rummaged through it pulling out an old tracksuit so she had something to get changed into after she had a shower. Whilst she was in the shower she had a chance to think about Peter's motives, this time she struggled to understand them considering he literally hated her a couple of days ago, maybe Christmas was really the time for forgiveness in his eyes. After her shower, she gave her hair a dry which left her to do her makeup for her lunch with Peter. She kept it simple not wanting to go too over the top with the whole thing in case she was overdressing herself for the occasion, she also didnt want to seem too keen so she decided she would wear a simple black dress not wanting anything too extravagant for the occasion. Straightening her hair she walked over to her phone and checked it before a knock at the door left her confused, she opened it seeing Roy holding a bouquet for her which left her to frown and take the bouquet into her hands; she plucked the card out of the stand within the bouquet simply stating 'x' which left her to bite her lip and smile at it. Roy just left her to it after that to get ready as she was obviously going somewhere.

Soon enough the time came to meet Peter, he pulled up in a car which wasn't his which left her to frown slightly and chuckle at the possibility of him hiring a car for this occasion. Her clutch bag was firmly in her hands as she sat down in the passenger seat allowing Peter to drive them to their location for lunch. She turned her face to him and he gently pecked her on the lips before speeding off leaving her to enjoy the luxury of the car which he had obviously hired in an attempt to impress her. They arrived soon after then Peter took her hand and walked her into the restaurant and they were soon shown to their table which made her smile widely at the gesture of a place oh so fancy.

"This is really lovely Peter" Carla smiles as the waiter tops up her glass with champagne "Oh no, I dont-"

"It's fine Carla" he reassures her, she sighs biting her lip feeling guilty over it "Dont worry about it, just enjoy yourself, I want you to enjoy yourself, ourselves"

"Ok," she relaxes a bit more poising the glass to her lips "Why have you done all this then?"

"I dont really know" he admits, she nods slowly "Maybe I'm trying to recreate what we once had, I dont know..."

"I'm sure Simon's going to be thrilled"

"Yeah I'm sorry about him..." he trails off "He's been through a lot poor kid, my problems, Leanne's...it's all a mess really"

"And my problems which equated to your problems" she mutters causing Peter to take her hand

"Stop beating yourself up about it, last night we spoke about what happened...I thought we accepted that it was both of our faults"

"Still, I will still feel guilty about it" she shrugs, he nods slowly offering her a sympathetic smile "Anyway, it's in the past, we need to move on either way whether that's together or not"

"I agree" he smiles poising his orange juice to his lips "Let's just try and have a nice meal eh? Talk about the good times"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect"

They spoke about the good times, the times when they were happy and the times when they were them. Emotions were running high and they could both sense that immensely especially in the way their conversation drifted to the sad times and it dawned on them that they were very damaged, the both of them. Grabbing his hand she gave it a gentle squeeze wanting to erase the bad, erase her mistakes so she could allow them to be them again, so they could be together and be happy. Sometimes they laughed and sometimes they were silent either offering forlorn smiles or sad ones depending on the topic. Soon came the time for them to leave, he had his hand placed gently on her thigh as they drove back to the street and approached the flat, both of them getting out of the car and standing in front of each other as the night dawned on them.

"Today was amazing" he brings her in for a hug and kisses her on the top of the head, she pulls away to look up at him

"It was" she agrees because it was true, they had a lovely time "I should probably get back, Roy's probably wondering where i am..."

"You could always come up for a night-cap" he smirks, she raises her eyebrows at his unexpected suggestion causing her to give him the once over 

"Hmm" she hums "That doesn't sound too bad"

"Here" he offers her his hand as she accepts, he takes her into the building, up the stairs and into the flat causing her to place her bag down on the counter, they both sit down on the sofa and let down a relieved breath, they turn to face each other and laugh "God we're so awkward aren't we?"

"Tell me about it" she chuckles slightly glancing down slightly, he places his hand on her thigh "Thank you for today, for this last Christmas, with you"

"It doesn't have to be the last," he says brushing a strand of hair out of her face, she just smiles lopsidedly "We've been through bigger than you having a one night stand-"

"With your nephew" she reminds him, he just rolls his eyes "Look, Peter...I want this to work, I do but...oh I dont know I feel every time we just kid ourselves"

"I know" he sighs glancing down "I can't live without you though"

"Me neither but we can't keep doing this, trying to do all this outdoing each other, you hurt me, I find a more hurtful way to hurt you back... it's just exhausting"

"I know" he chews his lip "I do want you though"

"And I want you" she states linking her fingers with the hand he had rested on her thigh "But is our want or need for each other really worth it if we're always going to end up hurting each other?"

"I dont know, it always happens though whether it's your fault or mine" he shrugs, she nods slowly, "I think...I think we should give it another go"

"Another go?"

"Unless you dont want to?"

"No I do" she confirms, he smiles "I would love to, I'm just scared, scared of the future knowing we could possibly end up here again and I dont want that, I never want that again"

"Me neither" he smiles slightly biting his lip "How about we just be us, instead of in a relationship we just be...Carla and Peter"

"Carla and Peter" she muses looking into the eyes seeing the sincerity there, the will to try again "That's something I would be willing to try"

"Me 'an all" he smirks before glancing to the time "Are you staying the night so I dont have to be just 'Peter'?" he questions, she chuckles slightly and smirks

"Hmm, only if we can have a hot chocolate in bed, it is Christmas after all" she smirks watching him stand up and roll his eyes and walk over to the cupboard pulling out a tub of hot chocolate

"Your favourite" he comments shaking his head she grins walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, he places the tub down on the counter leaving him to smirk at her and place his hands on her hip "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too"


End file.
